


YunJae Day at YunJae Garden

by Hikakyori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikakyori/pseuds/Hikakyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YunJae Day? Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tidak mungkin lupa hari spesial untuk kedua hyung mereka. Mereka bertiga sudah memiliki rencana untuk mempertemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, di sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut "YunJae Garden". YunJae. [Re-post from FFn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	YunJae Day at YunJae Garden

"Mwo?!" pekikan bernada tinggi menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutup, sebut saja kamar tidur Shim Changmin. Tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam salah satu ponsel kesayangannya di telinga kirinya. Tentu saja dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. "Aiish aku hampir lupa, hyung."

Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi tersebut terdiam sesaat untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengatakan 'baiklah' beberapa kali. Di akhir pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"YunJae Garden, ya?"

.

~YunJae Day at YunJae Garden~

.

Jung Yunho tengah duduk bersandar di sofa dorm TVXQ. Matanya tertuju kepada Televisi yang menyala di hadapannya, namun pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri baru saja berulang tahun, dan Yunho tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Park Yoochun secara langsung. Hal ini membuatnya sedih dan kecewa. Namun apa yang sudah berlalu, ia biarkan berlalu. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang masih membebani pikiran pria tampan tersebut.

Sepertinya ada hari penting lain bulan ini, batinnya.

Selain ulang tahun Yoochun, ada hari penting lain di bulan Juni ini. Yunho menyadarinya tetapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengingat hari penting apa itu.

Neon nareul wonhae

Neon naege ppajyeo

Lamunannya terpecah saat saat lagu kebesaran TVXQ terdengar dari ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja, menandakan seseorang tengah mencoba menghubunginya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip tersebut.

Neon naege mich–

Saat mengetahui bahwa Changmin lah yang tengah mencoba menghubunginya, Yunho segera menekan tombol merah lalu menempelkan bagian depan ponsel tersebut di telinga kirinya.

"Yunho hyung!"

Belum sempat Yunho mengucapkan salam apapun, pekikan Changmin menyapanya dengan keras membuat Yunho harus sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena ia belum ingin memiliki kerusakan pada telinga.

"Ada apa, Changmin?"

"Yunho hyung! Aku perlu bantuanmu. Bisakah kau membantuku?. Aku mohon."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Changmin meminta tolong padanya sampai memohon seperti ini. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Hyung ingat kan kebun khusus untuk hyung dan Jaejoong hyung?"

Ah... Yunho terdiam saat mendengar nama Jaejoong. Pikirannya melayang pada kebun yang enam tahun lalu diberikan khusus untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Ingat tidak?!" pekik Changmin tidak sabaran saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho.

"Ah?" Yunho terkesiap. "Oh... t-tentu saja ingat," sahutnya.

"Nah! Bisa temui aku di sana jam lima sore nanti, hyung?" tanya Changmin dari seberang sana.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Yunho bergurau untuk mengerjai Changmin yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Jangan bergurau hyung! Nanti Kyuhyun-ah bisa salah paham!" bentak Changmin.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nada panik dari Changmin. "Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke sana?"

"Ada hal penting. Sangat penting. Aku tunggu di sana jam lima sore. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sampai jumpa hyung!"

Tuut tuut

"Aiish..." Yunho meringis pelan seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Belum sempat Yunho mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak', Changmin sudah memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Anak itu memang tidak suka penolakan, begitu menurut Yunho.

Tatapan mata Yunho melembut saat menatap layar ponselnya, tepatnya wallpaper ponselnya. Foto yang ia gunakan sebagai wallpaper adalah fotonya dan Jaejoong yang saling merangkul. Kenangan yang manis, tentu saja.

Ah betapa Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

Bicara tentang foto, Yunho jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam.

(Flashback)

"Hyung, kenapa tidak ada makanan di kulk–"

Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar Yunho –tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tercengang dan seketika menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Yunho tengah duduk di lantai dengan foto yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Changmin!" Yunho memekik kaget saat melihat Changmin yang mematung di pintu kamarnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia merapikan foto yang berserakan di lantai, mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Changmin.

Changmin masih berkedip tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Di hadapan Yunho terdapat sebuah album foto yang sepertinya beberapa halaman sudah terisi dengan foto. Di sekitar Yunho, berserakan puluhan foto dari orang yang sama.

Kim Jaejoong.

Secara tak sengaja ia melihat salah satu foto. Di sana terlihat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu di foto lain, terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa –tanpa menatap ke kamera. Di foto lain lagi, terlihat Jaejoong tengah makan, tengah duduk membaca buku, tengah berolahraga, bahkan tengah mencium kucing kesayangannya.

"Hyung! Kau stalker!"

"T-ti...b-bukan begitu. Ini...ini hanya...mana mungkin aku punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu? Kau tahu kan aku jarang keluar dorm kalau bukan untuk pekerjaan?"

"Lalu darimana hyung mendapatkan semua foto Jaejoong hyung?"

"Dari...fans?"

Seringaian terukir di bibir Changmin. "Ah... YunJae Shipper."

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa mereka meminta hyung untuk mengumpulkan semua foto itu dalam satu album?"

"T-tidak sih."  
"Ah! Jadi benar ternyata hyung masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong hyung!"

Dan Yunho tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

(End of Flashback)

.

.

.

"Hyung! Aissh kau lama sekali," protes Park Yoochun seraya sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sabarlah Yoochunie. Aku perlu konsentrasi," ujar namja cantik bermarga Kim yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur apartemennya, dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi hyung, ini sudah jam empat sore. Jam makan sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Kami bahkan sudah tidak lapar lagi." Kali ini suara merdu bak lumba-lumba yang terdengar.

"Sebentar lagi selesai kok," sahut Jaejoong dengan santainya.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa menepuk kening mereka masing-masing.

"Ugh.. kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya hyung," ujar Yoochun setengah frustasi.

"Heh, heh, kalian belum makan siang," ujar Jaejoong yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dapur. Ia menggunakan sendok kayu untuk menunjuk Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kami berangkat! Kami tunggu di YunJae Garden!"

Kim Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkannya sendirian. Kedua orang itu sebelumnya meminta Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan mereka belanja, tapi ini malah Jaejoong yang ditinggal.

"Ya sudah, makanannya aku habiskan sendiran saja," bisik Jaejoong santai kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu memasak.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong membeku saat ia menyadari apa yang terakhir dikatakan oleh Junsu.

YunJae Garden.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendok kayu tersebut ke lantai.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah memasuki sebuah kebun yang luas yang sekilas terlihat seperti taman. Di kebun tersebut terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang ditanamnya bersama Yunho sejak enam tahun lalu. Mulai dari sayur-sayuran –mengingat Jaejoong sangat suka memasak-, berbagai jenis bunga, dan beberapa tanaman hias. Kebun yang indah, tenang, sejuk, dan penuh kenangan.

Ia jadi ingat saat pertama mereka memiliki kebun ini.

(Flashback)

"Tanah seluas itu kita pakai untuk apa? Membangun rumah?" tanya Changmin setengah bergumam.

"Yang benar saja? Kita sudah punya dorm. Kau ini." Jaejoong menjitak pelan kepala Changmin.

"Aissh hyung!" protes Changmin.

Mereka, kelima anggota dari boyband legendaris "TVXQ" ini baru saja mendapat hadiah dari pemilik SM Entertainment, yaitu tiga bidang tanah yang luas yang suatu saat mungkin bisa dijadikan aset berharga bagi kelima personil TVXQ.

Mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa membangun rumah di tanah luas tersebut, atau mungkin hotel atau tempat lain yang bisa mendatangkan uang bagi mereka. Tapi selama mereka masih bekerja di bawah SME, sepertinya mereka belum memerlukannya.

"Selama kita belum menggunakan tanah ini, bagaimana kalau kita menjadikannya... hmm..." Yunho bergumam. "...kebun?"

"Kebun?" keempat sahabatnya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk, kita bisa menanam bahan makanan di sana kan?" Jaejoong memberi pendapat.

"Makanan? Aku setuju!" pekik Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju," ujar Junsu.

"Kalau Junsu-ie setuju, aku juga setuju," ujar Yoochun seraya mengerling nakal kepada Junsu, dan hal ini membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Jaejoong, sangumma.

"Tapi tanahnya terpisah di tiga tempat. Sedangkan kita ada lima. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yunho. Ia tak akan memutuskan sendiri, pendapat anggota lah yang ia utamakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kebun yang pertama itu milik Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung? Namanya YunJae Garden. Lalu kebun yang kedua milik Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung, namanya YooSu Garden. Lalu kebun yang ketiga... milikku sendiri!" saran Changmin diiringi dengan senyum lebar.

"Heh, mana bisa begitu!" protes Jaejoong.

Sedangkan dua temannya, dan kekasihnya, terlihat berpikir.

"Bukan ide buruk. Taman yang ketiga kita namai MinKyu Garden saja bagaimana?" usul Yoochun jahil.

Hal ini seketika membuat Changmin terbatuk karena gugup.

"Y-Ya!" protesnya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

(End of Flashback)

Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan indah tersebut. Ia benar-benar merindukan kebersamaan merea, namun keadaan memisahkan mereka. Memisahkan Jaejoong dengan adik kecilnya –walaupun bukan adik kandung, Changmin. Dan juga seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yang tentu saja bernama Jung Yunho.

Ia menarik diri dari lamunannya saat ia mengingat untuk apa ia datang ke sini.

Lalu sekarang dimana Yoochun dan Junsu?

Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Langkahnya ini terhenti begitu saja saat ia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon di dekat tanaman sayur milik Jaejoong.

Siapa orang itu? Beraninya masuk ke kebunku dan Yunho, batinnya.

Jaejoong mendekati laki-laki tersebut kemudian menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, siap-siap membentaknya karena seenaknya saja orang asing itu masuk ke kebun yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh dirinya sendiri, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Laki-laki tersebut menoleh saat Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Keterkejutan yang sama juga terlihat di maat cokelat dari laki-laki yang tengah menatap Jaejoong.

"Jae...joong?

"Y-yunho?"

.

.

Mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap mata masing-masing selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan dengan bertanya "K-kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Changmin memintaku untuk datang. Kau sendiri?" sahut Yunho canggung.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho, di bawah pohon tua yang sudah berada di sana jauh sebelum mereka memiliki kebun ini.

"A-aku...emm... Yoochun dan Junsu mengatakan mereka akan menunggu di sini. Tapi... entah mereka di mana," sahut Jaejoong tak kalah canggung.

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho ucapkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong, menuju rerumputan di bawahnya. Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong tentu saja. Ia ingin sekali menatap mata besar milik Jaejoong, atau memeluk namja itu, atau mungkin memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya. Tapi Yunho tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Ia ragu, apakah Jaejoong masih mencintainya atau tidak. Karena ia tahu waktu bisa menghapus perasaan, walaupun perasaannya kepada Jaejoong tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak berani melakukan apa-apa. Untuk mencium pipi Yunho saja ia tak berani, padahal dulu ia melakukannya minimal lima kali sehari. Bagaimana kalau Yunho sudah punya pengganti dirinya? Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong tertunduk sedih.

Mereka masih terdiam, menikmati ketidaknyamanan di antara mereka.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat "Aku merindukanmu" meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Benarkah Yunho mengatakan ia merindukan Jaejoong?

"Ya?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu, memberi kode kepada Yunho untuk mengulangi apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Yunho menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong kemudian berucap "Aku merindukanmu" sekali lagi.

Kali ini Jaejoong yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku...juga merindukanmu," ujar Jaejoong, rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan malu.

Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong sehingga rambut yang halus itu menjadi sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong tidak protes dan hanya tertawa pelan merasakan tangan besar Yunho yang hangat mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku juga merindukan tempat ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke sini," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggumamkan "Aku juga", lalu menatap sekelilingnya. "Ah, tanaman kita sudah mati semua ya?"

"Kau benar. Semuanya mati karena tidak ada yang merawatnya."

"Apa kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menanam yang baru dan merawatnya bersama?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti arti di balik percakapan mereka. Mereka tidak hanya membicarakan tentang tanaman di kebun mereka tetapi juga membicarakan hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan hampir 'mati' oleh jarak yang memisahkan –walaupun perasaan mereka tak berkurang sama sekali.

Jaejoong menanyakan apakah mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk 'menanam' kembali hubungan mereka dan merawat hubungan mereka bersama. Dan Yunho menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin bahwa mereka masih memiliki kesempatan itu.

Yunho sedikit mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis. Namja cantik itu sudah sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut bibir namja bermarga Jung –yang suatu saat akan menjadi marganya juga- tersebut.

Saat jarak mereka hampir musnah, tiba-tiba saja...

"Hyuuung!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan segera menjauhkan wajah masing-masing saat mendengar pekikan Changmin. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kita sudah muncul di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama yaitu 'sejak kapan?'

"Aissh kau bodoh sekali!" Yoochun yang berdiri di sebelah Changmin segera menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Apa salahku, hyung?" Changmin mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Mereka hampir saja berciuman dan kau mengganggunya." Kali ini terdengar suara Junsu, namja tersebut tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Yoochun.

"Tapi mereka kan bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam," ucap Changmin jahil.

Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sedangkan wajah Jaejoong memerah.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menyeringai.

"Siapkan tempat yang romantis, tertutup, dan aman dari gangguan," ucap Yoochun.

"Ah ya aku akan membeli lilin yang banyak."

"Jangan lupa juga 'perlengkapan' yang lain."

"O-oi..h-hentikan," ujar Yunho gugup dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sudah semerah tomat.

"T-tunggu, jadi ini rencana kalian?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ketiga orang yang dilempar pertanyaan itu saling bertatapan lalu dalam sekali sentakan, Junsu dan Changmin mendorong Yoochun ke depan.

"Dia!" seru Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Yoochunie!" Jaejoong memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan jelaskan-apa-maksud-dari-semua-ini.

"Err...jadi begini..." Yoochun menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. "Kalian kan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku sering melihat Jaejoong hyung termenung menatap bintang di malam hari. Dan aku dengar dari Changmin-ah, katanya Yunho hyung juga sering seperti itu. Jadi... yah, kurasa mana ada sepasang kekasih yang tidak saling merindukan setelah beberapa tahun terpisah? Kalau aku terpisah dengan Junsu-ie, aku juga pasti akan merindukannya."

Yoochun menjelaskan kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan mengerling nakal kepada Junsu.

"Lanjutkan!" pekik Junsu seraya mendang pelan kaki Yoochun.

"Aihh iya iya," ringis Yoochun yang kembali menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho. "Jadi kami punya rencana untuk mempertemukan kalian di tempat yang kami rasa paling kalian rindukan. Ya...tempat ini."

"Kenapa kalian memilih hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Ketiga namja itu saling menatap kemudian menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah berbunyi kau-pasti-bercanda.

"Yunho hyung pasti tahu kan?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala dengan polosnya.

"Ah tekanan batin karena lama terpisah membuat mereka lupa ingatan," ujar Junsu setengah bergurau.

"Memangnya hari ini hari apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung tidak ingat?" tanya Yoochun. "Yunho hyung. Jaejoong hyung. YunJae. Enam tahun. Ingat?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Benar kan mereka hilang ingatan," Junsu berkomentar.

"Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sekarang saatnya memberikan kado kepada mereka!" ujar Changmin bersemangat kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar kepada Jaejoong.

Junsu dengan bersemangat memberikan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari kotak yang diterima Jaejoong, kepada Yunho.

"Sekarang buka," ucap Yoochun seraya menyeringai.

Mereka berdua secara bersamaan membuka kotak tersebut.

Pertama, Jaejoong.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sebuah album foto.

"Itu adalah album yang dibuat oleh Yunho hyung." Changmin berbisik, "Dia stalker."

Kedua, Yunho.

Yunho membuka kotak yang berada di tangannya, di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku.

"Itu diary milik Jaejoong hyung. Di dalamnya pasti banyak nama Yunho hyung tertulis di sana," bisik Junsu.

"Y-ya! Diary-ku!" pekik Jaejoong yang berusaha merebut buku hariannya dari tangan Yunho. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong mengambilnya, Junsu segera mengamankan buku tersebut di tangannya.

Saat itulah Yunho melihat album foto di pangkuan Jaejoong.

"O-oi! Album fotoku!"  
Secepat kilat Changmin mengambil album foto tersebut sebelum jatuh ke tangan Yunho.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin serempak berteriak.

"HAPPY YUNJAE DAY!"

Ah...rupanya YunJae Day.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Yak jadi saya memindahkan fanfic Yunjae saya ini dari FFn (penname: Cerulean Canary, prev: Hyuna Cassiopeia) karena seperti yang kita tahu FFn melarang RPF. Jadi saya pindahkan ke tempat yang aman saja sehingga fic Yunjae saya ini memiliki perlindungan. Fic ini sudah saya buat sejak lama, dan saya dedikasikan untuk Yunjae Day ke enam tanggal 10 Juni 2013 lalu. Sekian, selamat membaca~


End file.
